Sortir du placard
by leyya09
Summary: - Potter revient ici tout de suite ! - C'est absolument hors de question, dégage Malefoy ! -Potter, mes lecteurs veulent savoir ! Je grogne, mais qui m'a foutu dans une situation pareille ! Et d'abord, depuis quand Malefoy s'occupe de la partie potin du journal de l'école ?


_**Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**_

_**Un petit OS humoristique pour me permettre d'essayer de retrouver l'inspiration. Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

**Sortir du placard**

« - Potter revient ici tout de suite !

- C'est absolument hors de question, dégage Malefoy !

-Potter, mes lecteurs veulent savoir ! »

Je grogne, mais qui m'a foutu dans une situation pareille ! Et d'abord, depuis quand Malefoy s'occupe de la partie potin du journal de l'école ? Et depuis quand la rumeur comme quoi je suis gay a atteint ces oreilles ?! Bon c'est vrai … mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi LUI !

Je fais un brillant dérapage pour tourner à un coin, et me prend Hermione en pleine face. J'ai à peine le temps de m'excuser que Malfoy est déjà sur mes talons. Je cours, ouvre la première porte, et bascule dans la salle de classe vide quand Malfoy, essayant de me rattraper, me heurte de plein fouet. Je suis donc bloqué dans une salle de classe vide avec le blond devant la porte. Je pourrais dire que c'est bête mais j'opte pour un « Et merde ! » de rigueur.

« Bien, bien Potter, puisque que nous sommes maintenant tranquilles, tu vas pouvoir répondre aux questions de mes lecteurs ! » jubile t-il en sortant un calepin et un stylo.

J'ai peur de me répéter mais « Et merde ! ». Comment échapper à cet interrogatoire qui a tout de la torture mangemorienne ?

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais journaliste maintenant ?

- Et bien quand j'ai entendu cette magnifique rumeur sur toi et que Colin Crivey m'a demandé si j'étais au courant, j'ai eu énormément envie d'enquêter ! » répond-il avec un fin sourire.

GRRR… Le tuer ferait mauvais genre. Non ?

« - Alors tu réponds à mes questions ?

- Je suppose que si je ne le fais pas, tu vas me poursuivre durant toute la journée ?

- Évidemment ! Mon boulot de journaliste me tient tellement à cœur ! »

Il se fout de ma gueule là, non ?

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, envoyant le blond au tapis et que Hermione hurle un « cours Harry ! » et que je m'empresse de lui obéir.

J'ai donc passé le reste de la journée aux toilettes, dans la salle sur demande et dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. SUPER JOURNÉE, merci Malfoy ! Le pire c'est que je suppose que demain sera pareil. Je profite donc de la nuit pour aller manger. Ben oui quoi ! Une journée sans manger ! C'est HORRIBLE ! Je ne peux pas survivre moi, sans nourriture. Je me faufile donc discrètement jusqu'aux cuisines et enlève ma cape devant le tableau bloquant l'entrée. Je sens soudain un mouvement dans mon dos, ainsi qu'un rire froid et sardonique digne de Voldemort.

« Potter ! Quelle surprise, j'étais sûr que tu ne pourrais pas tenir une journée entière sans manger ! »

Foutu blond ! Foutu Fouine ! Foutu MALFOY ! Je tente désespérément de faire volte face et de m'enfuir mais cet espèce de c******, me fait un croche-pied et je m'étale sur le sol.

« Bien bien, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés … Alors Potter tu es gay ? »

Respirer, calme, on inspire, pfiou…

« Non. »

Et là Drago paraît surpris, héhé, c'est que j'ai appris à mentir maintenant !

« - Non ?

- Non.

- Tu seras donc d'accord pour répondre à mon interview sous veritaserum ? » me demande t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Ah ouais … Celle-la je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Si je dis non, ça veut dire que je suis gay et si je dis oui … J'ai le droit de le stupéfixer ?

« - Écoute Malfoy, je suis d'accord pour le veritaserum si tu en prends aussi. »

Et je souris pendant que je vois le doute qui s'étend sur son visage

« - Comment ça ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que mes secrets dévoilés. À moins que tu n'ai des choses à cacher.

- Tout le monde a des choses à cacher.

- Donc tu comprendras pourquoi je ne veux pas répondre à ton interview », je réplique.

Un long silence de plomb s'installe pendant que Malfoy me fixe intensément, et au moment où je décide de tourner les talons, il dit :

« - D'accord.

- D'accord pourquoi ?

- Je prendrais aussi du veritaserum. »

Et bien je crois que « et merde » va devenir mon expression favorite pour les prochaines années. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait dire non et que je pourrais aller me goinfrer tranquille…

« Bon… ça ne te dérange pas si ton interview se passe dans les cuisines ? j'ai faim ! »

Malfoy sourit ! Oui vous avez bien entendu, il sourit ! Et sans sous-entendu derrière en plus ! Et il me suit tranquillement en sortant une fiole de veritaserum de son sac. Il se promène avec ça toute la journée ? Je plains celui qu'il choisit comme victime… Ah oui … c'est moi.

Après avoir dévoré la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans la cuisine et avoir bu chacun la goutte de veritaserum, Malfoy commence :

« - Alors t'es gay ?

- Je pense que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. »

Et là, il éclate de rire. Drago Malfoy sait rire ! Waouh ! On en apprend tous les jours !

« - Et toi t'es hétéro ? je demande

- Bisexuel, me répond t-il, t'as couché avec des hommes ?

- Quelques-uns.

- C'est pas une réponse ! s'offusque t-il

- Quoi ! Tu veux les noms ?

- Tout à fait ! »

Il m'énerve ! On aurait du s'arrêter au « tu es gay ? » et évidemment c'est moi qui ai eu cette brillante idée !

« - J'ai couché avec Chris à Serdaigle, Thomas à Poufsouffle et Kheevs, et Parker à Gryffondor.

- T'as couché avec quatre mecs !

- Ben quoi ? c'est pas énorme comme chiffre !

- Depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu es gay ?

- Euh … un mois. »

C'est là que Monsieur Parfait me regarde avec les yeux exhorbités et que je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer (foutu Véritasérum oblige) :

« Fallait bien que je rattrape mes années d'abstinence ! »

Je crois que Malfoy va faire une crise cardiaque.

« - Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Saint Potty ?

- Je déteste ce surnom débile ! Et d'abord c'était à mon tour de poser une question !

(Comment ça c'est puéril ?)

- Et toi Malfoy, t'as couché avec des hommes ?

- Un

- Un ? mais depuis quand tu sais que t'es bi ?

- Depuis toujours » réplique t-il en me lançant un regard noir comme pour m'empêcher de faire ne serait-ce qu'une remarque.

J'essaye vainement de me retenir mais je n'y arrive pas, j'explose de rire, non mais franchement Malfoy le prince des Serpentards, prude et innocent !

Seulement le prince n'a pas l'air d'apprécier et se jette sur moi avec un regard _très_ contrarié, j'essaye de le repousser, s'enchaîne une bataille folle et sans que je sache comment je retrouve la bouche de Malfoy sur la mienne.

Il tente de se relever mais je l'empêche et approfondit le baiser, il se laisse faire et on se sépare essoufflé.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je sais pas, je réponds

- … »

Et je l'attire de nouveau à moi, il se laisse de nouveau faire et tandis qu'il commence à déboutonner ma chemise, un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et nous nous séparons.

« - Hum, fait Hermione avec un sourire en coin, je me demandais s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose Harry, mais apparemment tout va bien.

-Euh … je … oui, je bafouille

-Bien je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps… »

Et sur ces mots elle s'en va. Je me tourne vers Drago (oui maintenant c'est _Drago_), qui est devenu rouge tomate, ce qui, je dois dire, ne va pas du tout avec sa couleur de cheveux. Je le regarde, il me regarde en laissant s'estomper le rouge de ses joues, je le regarde, bref on se regarde. On pourrait entendre un elfe de maison se faire étrangler à trente kilomètres à la ronde. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que la pièce est remplie par les battements de mon cœur qui refuse de s'arrêter de battre à un rythme effréné. Il y a aussi autre chose qui me dérange mais pour vos chastes oreilles je ne dirais pas à quel endroit c'est. En fait si. J'ai de nouveau cette chaleur irrésistible qui irradie mon corps en partant de mon entrejambe, jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Ce manque qui me brûle presque douloureusement. Et si Drago ne fait pas quelque chose, genre maintenant, je risque de me consumer. Non sérieusement. C'est très mauvais pour la santé de rester frustré.

Pendant que je déblatère débilement sur le pourquoi du comment, sans penser une seule seconde à me jeter sur le bel éphèbe en face de moi, Drago s'énerve.

« Putain ! » qu'il hurle avant de se jeter sur moi.

Oui moi aussi je trouve ça très grossier, mais quand il écrase sa bouche sur la mienne, j'avoue que je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre « Putain ». Oui moi aussi je suis grossier. Je crois que mon cerveau va s'éteindre là. Oui, oui d'ailleurs je …. BIP BIP.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en rewiew :)  
**_


End file.
